


Descent

by ragnarok89



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Creepy, Crime Fighting, Drabble, Dreams vs. Reality, During Canon, Enemies, Fear, Gen, Hell, Moral Ambiguity, Nightmares, Obsession, One Shot, Short One Shot, Superheroes, Villains, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She was strong, yet she couldn't break away from his claw-like grasp.
Relationships: HIM/Bubbles Utonium
Kudos: 8





	Descent

A Powerpuff Girl was supposed to be brave and fearless in the face of wickedness and villainy if they were an enforcer of justice. Bad guys and monsters stood in the way of peace and harmony, ergo they had to be punished, and the enforcers of justice had good intentions when it came to the well-being of the citizens they protected. But time after time it has changed – what they do to protect their loved ones could also be where they may fall into the pit of madness from now on.

Bubbles was afraid; it was expected when she was considered the most fragile of the super-heroine trio. She was the cute one and the most sensitive to her feelings and to others. Most importantly, she was easily afraid of what was dark and evil.

The most evil of all was one demon named Him. Everything about Him was infernal and heinous: his ever-changing voice, his nightmarish powers, and his deceptive appearance. Everything was vile about this king of darkness, and Bubbles shook with fear when she thought about the demon. She had been manipulated and confused by his very presence and his very power, the essence of what had made Him the embodiment of evil.

Whenever she fought Him alongside Blossom and Buttercup, he had always tried to break them in the most twisted of ways, inside their fragile little minds. He saw them as susceptible to fear and used their deepest, darkest of inner terrors to bring them to their knees, to drive them to the brink of madness and to pull the strings that were attached to his little puppets.

Him had used Bubbles as his own toy not once but twice, which she hoped would never happen again as long as she was more aware of his trickery. But the aftereffect was too powerful; he played with her emotions, endangered her sisters and everyone close to her heart.

In the flow of all that was good and evil, the lines became blurred.

Every time Bubbles saw Him, she was afraid. She wanted the demon gone, to disappear for all eternity, and to destroy the demon herself. But after Him would promise his grand return, his evil would still reign over her mind and soul.

Bubbles knew she was strong, yet she couldn't break away from his grasp. His grasp….his grasp was terrifying.

Damaging.

And so begins the descent into true hell.


End file.
